Alexander the protector
by MagnussLightwood
Summary: Basically.. Alec gets hurt protecting people. (Trying to get back into writing and this is what my sleep deprived brain comes up with)
1. Chapter 1

"Where's Magnus?" Jace asked as he rushed into the room.

"Meeting with the other Warlocks?" Alec replied, standing up. "What's going on?"

"There's going to be an attack against them,"Jace explained as he, Alec, Clary, and Isabelle

rushed to the weapons room.

"Do you know where the meeting is at?" Clary asked Alec as she strapped herself with her

weapons.

Alec, with his bow strapped on, paced nervously as he tried to get Magnus on the phone. He

cursed as he got Magnus's voicemail again. "Magnus isn't answering. Lets go!" He replied as he

ran, leading them out of the Institute.

The trip took 20 minutes and when they got to the location they could hear a fight going on. The

shadowhunters rushed in. They could see dead circle members and dead warlocks on the

ground. They saw warlock children huddled in the corner of the warehouse, crying.

"Split up," Jace said as a circle member saw the new arrivals and decided to attack.

Alec let arrow after arrow fly. "Magnus!" He shouted as he let another arrow fly, hitting a circle

member that was slowly creeping up behind the High Warlock.

Magnus turned around just as the circle member dropped with an arrow in his chest. "Thanks,

darling."

The fight went on and soon the Warlocks had the upper hand. Slowly the circle members

numbers went down as one after another dropped either by the hands of a warlock or by a

shadowhunter.

Alec turned towards the children as he heard someone make a terrified noise and saw a circle

member making his way towards the sobbing children. He stealthily made his way towards the

frightened kids. He was blocked by a wall as the circle member grabbed the kids by their hair

and dragged them to be seen by everyone. He broked something that sounded like glass on the

ground as he shouted, "Hey!"

He got everyone's attention as he dragged the kids in the front of him.

"Let them go!" A warlock shouted. Alec assumed that it was the children's parent.

The circle member smirked. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

"I'm going to kill you," was the growled response.

"I'd like to see you try."

The warlock ran towards the circle member but was thrown back by an invisible wall.

Magnus glared at the circle member as he helped the fallen warlock up. "What do you want?"

"It's simple really," the man started. "We want you to join us."

"Like hell we would do that," another warlock snarled.

"Join or die." was the reply they got along with twin cries from the children as the man yanked

their hair, hard.

"Leave them alone!" Magnus shouted as the man kept yanking at the kids hair making them sob

more.

Everyone but the circle member saw as Alec inched his way to circle member unseen.

"We'll never join you," Magnus said as he tried to keep the circle members attention on them.

The circle member gave an evil smile. "Well then,"he said as he forced the kids to their knee

and raised his seraph blade. "Watch them die."

Alec ran then, swooping in and covered the kids as the blade came down, making a long gash

across his back. He let out a pained noise as he dropped to the ground. The kids ran trying to

hide behind the wall.

"Alec!" Isabelle shouted as she ran towards her brother but getting thrown back just like the

warlock had earlier.

"You're going to die," Magnus growled, letting his glamour from his eyes that were brown bleed

away, leaving him with his cat eyes.

"Slowly and painfully," was added with a snarl from Jace.

The man laughed. "Will you be able to save him in time though?" He asked, pulling out a green

crystal. "That blade had demon poison on it. Should slowly torture him until he dies a very

painfull death."

Jace tried to push against the wall and try to break through, when he heard Alec trying to but

failing with holding back his pained hisses, but he couldn't. Nothing was working.

"Do you see this?" The man asked as he played with the green object. "As long as this little

crystal is intact, you won't be coming anywhere near me. Meaning you won't be coming

anywhere near your little friend here, too."

Magnus kept trying to tear down the wall but nothing was working.

"Oops," the man said as another failed attempt was made. "Better hurry. Doesn't look like he will

be able to hold on much longer. Seeing as he was stabbed, too."

That caused people to pause and look up if they weren't already and watched as the man

turned Alec on his back. He then straddled Alec. He ignored the angry shouts from the

Shadowhunters and Warlocks, and held a dagger above his head and brought it down.

Alec let out a pained scream as he was stabbed in the middle of his chest with the blade. The

circle member above him had a satisfied smile on his face as he twisted the dagger.

Jace collapsed, screaming as he clutched his parabati rune. "Alec!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Isabelle shouted, crying as she banged her fists against the wall.

Magnus let out a growl as his eyes changed from cat like to completely black. He kept sending

big pulses of magic towards the barrier that separated him and his boyfriend and his prey that

he would enjoy hurting. He felt the walls beginning to crack and he smiled a predatory smile to

the circle member.

The circle member felt the wall starting to fall and with one last suicide mission, went after the

warlock children again.

Magnus kept sending his magic to the wall, weakening it. He saw what everyone else saw. They

watched as Alec shakily reach his bow, draw an arrow back, and with all the concentration he

had left, let an arrow fly, hitting his target. The circle member fell, with an arrow to his head and

as he fell, the crystal fell with him and rolled towards Alec. Alec grabbed it, looked up at Magnus

and shattered it on the ground.

Alec's vision started to blur as he was helped to lay back down. Magnus's worried face was

above him as he was shouted at by his boyfriend. He couldn't hear what was being said.

All he could hear was a ringing in his head. He couldn't move his body. The pain that he felt earlier

started to dull.

He tried to talk. To tell them that it was okay. It didn't hurt anymore. He must have said something because when he looked up into the eyes of Magnus. He saw the

fear and the tears. He saw the blue light that always accompanied Magnus's magic cast a glow

across Magnus's face, making the glitter that was left on his face sparkle.

The ringing in his head continued but he faintly heard his name being called. It didn't sound like

anyone he knew. He wanted to answer but the darkness overtook him and he felt nothing after

that.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but the plot. I have 2 versions on how this ends. This is the first one.**

Magnus sent another pulse of magic towards a circle member causing the man to fall down dead. It seemed like hours since he felt the wards surrounding the warehouse crumble and a fight started. He along with the other warlocks had no time to leave before a dagger was thrown killing the first warlock.

As he concentrated his magic towards the fight, he could hear yelling, shouts and the two little ones crying. He was too caught up in the current fight that he was in that he didn't notice anyone behind him. When his name was shouted, he turned just in time to see a circle member drop after being impaled by a familiar arrow.

He looked up towards his boyfriend, "Thanks, darling."

Magnus turned back, and lost himself in the fight. One by one the Circle Members numbers dropped. He had just finished disarming the last Circle Member when he heard glass shatter and someone shout, "Hey!"

He saw the last Circle Member from the fight grab the two children by their hair and drag them in front of him.

Magnus felt magic rush over him as he noticed the broken glass on the ground. Instantly he knew that they were in trouble and wouldn't be able to get the kids back easily, just as the kids' father, Ben, shouted, "Let them go!"

He saw the smirk make its way on the Circle Members face when he asked cockily, "What are you going to do if I don't?"

Before Magnus knew what was going on, Ben, ran towards the man holding his kids but was stopped by the magic wall and flown back. As he helped Ben up, he asked, "What do you want?"

Magnus, noticing someone more slowly out of the corner of his eye and not to give reason for the Circle Member to look back went along with the conversation. With a quick look as the Circle Members attention wasn't on him, Magnus saw that it was his giant of a boyfriend making his way to the kids. It made him nervous. It something was to happen to Alec.

He was brought back to the situation when the kids cried out as the man yanked the hair causing their head to snap back. "Leave them alone!"

By then everyone that the Circle Member was facing saw that Alec was almost to the children. They kept their eyes focused, not letting the Member know what was going on.

Magnus saw the man tilt his head and he was worried about the man seeing Alec, so to keep his attention on them he told him that they wouldn't join Valentine's cause.

Alec was almost to them when the man smiled, and told everyone to watch the kids die.

The Circle Member raised his blade in the air and brought it down but Alec moved faster.

Magnus saw the blade come down and slash against Alec's back. He heard the pained grunt that Alec released as he fell to the ground. He felt his magic coiling up inside if him ready to break free and make the man pay.

He ignored the Isabelle's shout for her brother and glared the man down, "You're going to die," he heard himself growl out as he let his glamour drop from his eyes, leaving his cat eyes on display.

Jace said something but Magnus ignored it, too busy watching every move from the Circle Member. He felt his magic wanting to break free as the man laughed and asked if they would be able to save Alec in time. He wanted to wipe that stupid smile of his face.

Magnus ignored the man as he explained what the crystal did. He already knew what was happening. That crystal needed to break in order for them to get to Alec.

Magnus looked at his fallen boyfriend and sent magic towards the wall, trying to break it as he heard Alec's breathing become little gasps. He knew the poison was affecting Alec's lungs already.

After his last failed attempt to break down the wall the man laughed at him, "Oops," he said, "Better hurry. Doesn't look like he will be able to hold on much longer. Seeing as he was stabbed too."

That caused Magnus to pause and he watched in terror as the man turned Alec over on his back and straddle Alec.

He heard people shouting, vaguely aware that he was screaming at the man too. He watched in horror as the man held a dagger above his head and brought it down to his boyfriend's chest.

All he heard was Alec screaming in pain. He ignored everyone else he felt a growl making its way from his throat. He felt the magic in himself snap and he knew his eyes changed when the Circle Member looked at him and gave a startled look.

Magnus smiled as he felt the wall start to crumble as he sent wave after wave of magic to it. He was going to make the man pay. No one lives after hurting someone he loves. No one.

Magnus knew that the man knew he was going to die and with one last suicide mission; he went after the kids. The wall wasn't going down fast enough to get to the kids and he saw movement on the ground from Alec.

He along with everyone else watched as Alec grabbed his bow, clearly in pain, aim his arrow and shoot. Alec hit his target and they watched as the Circle Member drop down dead.

Magnus held Alec's gaze as he looked up with the crystal in his hand and smashed in on the ground.

Magnus was beside Alec, quicker than anyone else, helping his boyfriend back down.

"You're going to be alright, Alexander," He started as he held his hand on Alec's chest, sending out healing magic. "Do you hear me? You are not allowed to die!"

Magnus kept Alec's gaze as he ignored everyone around him.

"It's okay," was the whisper from the boy on the ground, "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Magnus froze but felt the tears he was holding back, fall from his eyes. He was scared. Alec's eyes closed. He kept sending magic into Alec but it wasn't working fast enough.

"No, no, no, no," Magnus repeated as he felt Alec's pulse getting weaker.

Magnus looked up with tears falling as he felt hands on his arms. "Please help me," he pleaded to Catarina and Ragnor. "I can't lose him."

"You won't lose him, my dear fellow," Ragnor said as he patted Magnus's cheek.

Catarina snapped her fingers and a heart monitor appeared. She strapped it to Alec and everyone heard the slow heart beat of Alec. It was too slow, was on everyone's mind. Magnus, Catarina, and Ragnor poured everything they had into Alec. Magnus was getting dizzy with the amount of magic he was using but he couldn't stop. He had to save Alec.

"Take our energy," was heard above him. Isabelle was standing by him, tears tracks down her face. "Take it."

Magnus took Isabelle's and Jace's energy but the healing wasn't working.

"We want to help," someone said behind them.

Magnus looked up and saw that it was Ben who spoke and standing next to him was all the other warlocks. Everyone alternated and lent their magic to save Alec. With a group effort, the wounds started to heal. Alec's heartbeat got stronger and stronger. Magnus felt like he was about to cry with relief but kept it bottled in until he knew for sure Alec was going to be alright.

They closed the last of the wound when everyone sagged with a mixture of relief and exhaustion.

Magnus pushed Alec's hair to the side. "Alexander, darling."

Alec groaned.

"Come on, darling, open your eyes." Magnus said softly.

With one more groan, Alec opened his eyes.

Magnus felt the tears fall again.

"Hi," Alec quietly said with a small smile.

Magnus smiled. "Hello, darling."

And with that, Magnus leaned down and put his head against Alec's chest and cried with relief.

 ***Well I hope you liked it.:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but the plot.**

 **This is version 2. The beginning is the exact same as chapter 2 but with a different ending. Hope you like it..**

Magnus sent another pulse of magic towards a circle member causing the man to fall down dead. It seemed like hours since he felt the wards surrounding the warehouse crumble and a fight started. He along with the other warlocks had no time to leave before a dagger was thrown killing the first warlock.

As he concentrated his magic towards the fight, he could hear yelling, shouts and the two little ones crying. He was too caught up in the current fight that he was in that he didn't notice anyone behind him. When his name was shouted, he turned just in time to see a circle member drop after being impaled by a familiar arrow.

He looked up towards his boyfriend, "Thanks, darling."

Magnus turned back, and lost himself in the fight. One by one the Circle Members numbers dropped. He had just finished disarming the last Circle Member when he heard glass shatter and someone shout, "Hey!"

He saw the last Circle Member from the fight grab the two children by their hair and drag them in front of him.

Magnus felt magic rush over him as he noticed the broken glass on the ground. Instantly he knew that they were in trouble and wouldn't be able to get the kids back easily, just as the kids' father, Ben, shouted, "Let them go!"

He saw the smirk make its way on the Circle Members face when he asked cockily, "What are you going to do if I don't?"

Before Magnus knew what was going on, Ben, ran towards the man holding his kids but was stopped by the magic wall and flown back. As he helped Ben up, he asked, "What do you want?"

Magnus, noticing someone more slowly out of the corner of his eye and not to give reason for the Circle Member to look back went along with the conversation. With a quick look as the Circle Members attention wasn't on him, Magnus saw that it was his giant of a boyfriend making his way to the kids. It made him nervous. It something was to happen to Alec.

He was brought back to the situation when the kids cried out as the man yanked the hair causing their head to snap back. "Leave them alone!"

By then everyone that the Circle Member was facing saw that Alec was almost to the children. They kept their eyes focused, not letting the Member know what was going on.

Magnus saw the man tilt his head and he was worried about the man seeing Alec, so to keep his attention on them he told him that they wouldn't join Valentine's cause.

Alec was almost to them when the man smiled, and told everyone to watch the kids die.

The Circle Member raised his blade in the air and brought it down but Alec moved faster.

Magnus saw the blade come down and slash against Alec's back. He heard the pained grunt that Alec released as he fell to the ground. He felt his magic coiling up inside if him ready to break free and make the man pay.

He ignored the Isabelle's shout for her brother and glared the man down, "You're going to die," he heard himself growl out as he let his glamour drop from his eyes, leaving his cat eyes on display.

Jace said something but Magnus ignored it, too busy watching every move from the Circle Member. He felt his magic wanting to break free as the man laughed and asked if they would be able to save Alec in time. He wanted to wipe that stupid smile of his face.

Magnus ignored the man as he explained what the crystal did. He already knew what was happening. That crystal needed to break in order for them to get to Alec.

Magnus looked at his fallen boyfriend and sent magic towards the wall, trying to break it as he heard Alec's breathing become little gasps. He knew the poison was affecting Alec's lungs already.

After his last failed attempt to break down the wall the man laughed at him, "Oops," he said, "Better hurry. Doesn't look like he will be able to hold on much longer. Seeing as he was stabbed too."

That caused Magnus to pause and he watched in terror as the man turned Alec over on his back and straddle Alec.

He heard people shouting, vaguely aware that he was screaming at the man too. He watched in horror as the man held a dagger above his head and brought it down to his boyfriend's chest.

All he heard was Alec screaming in pain. He ignored everyone else he felt a growl making its way from his throat. He felt the magic in himself snap and he knew his eyes changed when the Circle Member looked at him and gave a startled look.

Magnus smiled as he felt the wall start to crumble as he sent wave after wave of magic to it. He was going to make the man pay. No one lives after hurting someone he loves. No one.

Magnus knew that the man knew he was going to die and with one last suicide mission; he went after the kids. The wall wasn't going down fast enough to get to the kids and he saw movement on the ground from Alec.

He along with everyone else watched as Alec grabbed his bow, clearly in pain, aim his arrow and shoot. Alec hit his target and they watched as the Circle Member drop down dead.

Magnus held Alec's gaze as he looked up with the crystal in his hand and smashed in on the ground.

Magnus was beside Alec, quicker than anyone else, helping his boyfriend back down.

"You're going to be alright, Alexander," He started as he held his hand on Alec's chest, sending out healing magic. "Do you hear me? You are not allowed to die!"

Magnus kept Alec's gaze as he ignored everyone around him.

"It's okay," was the whisper from the boy on the ground, "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Magnus froze but felt the tears he was holding back, fall from his eyes. He was scared. Alec's eyes closed. He kept sending magic into Alec but it wasn't working fast enough.

"No, no, no, no," Magnus repeated as he felt Alec's pulse getting weaker.

Magnus looked up with tears falling as he felt hands on his arms. "Please help me," he pleaded to Catarina and Ragnor. "I can't lose him."

"You won't lose him, my dear fellow," Ragnor said as he patted Magnus's cheek.

Catarina snapped her fingers and a heart monitor appeared. She strapped it to Alec and everyone heard the slow heart beat of Alec. It was too slow, was on everyone's mind. Magnus, Catarina, and Ragnor poured everything they had into Alec. Magnus was getting dizzy with the amount of magic he was using but he couldn't stop. He had to save Alec.

"Take our energy," was heard above him. Isabelle was standing by him, tears tracks down her face. "Take it."

Magnus nodded and drew her energy as he continued to heal Alec. The amount of healing wasn't working. Sweat dripped from the three warlocks faces.

"It's not working," Ragnor whispered, just as the heart monitor made a flatline noise as Alec's heart stopped.

People shouted in anguish, but the most heartbreaking one came from Magnus.

"NO!" Magnus shouted. He tried to shock Alec's heart, but nothing happened.

Magnus ignored Jace as he fell to the ground, clutching his Parabati rune. He ignored Isabelle's sobs.

"Please wake up, darling," Magnus sobbed. "Open those beautiful eyes for me."

Magnus kept pleading with Alec over and over. "Please."

When nothing happened, Magnus sat back and gathered Alec in his arms and rocked. Magnus held Alec tightly to his chest, and cried, mumbling pleads to wake up.

* * *

*Alec*

With a groan Alec opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a room that was completely white. He groaned as he slowly stood up. He didn't know where he was at or how he got there. The last thing he remembered was getting stabbed by a circle member and Magnus's eyes that were filled with fear.

"Hello?" he called out. "Anyone there?"

"Hello, Alexander," was said behind him.

Alec turned around fast and came face to face to a man with long blonde hair. What caught his attention was the wings that sprouted from his back. Clearly this man was an Angel.

"Am I dead?" Alec asked.

The Angel shook his head. "Not yet."

"If I'm not dead, where am I?" Alec asked.

"You're stuck between Heaven and Earth," the Angel started. "But it's up to you where you go."

"What?"

After Alec asked his question, the white disappeared and he was back in the warehouse. He and the Angel watched as Magnus and his friends worked on saving Alec.

"I'm dying," whispered Alec as he took in the scene.

"You are, but you don't have to," the Angel said as he stepped closer to Alec.

"What?" Alec asked, confused about everything that was happening.

"What do you know about The Guardian " the Angel asked.

Alec's face crinkled in confusion. "Not much. Rumours mostly."

"What if I told you that you were destined to be it?"

"What?" Alec felt like he was broken. Always repeating the same thing over and over.

"Okay, let me just lay it all out." the Angel said, and with a wave of his hand, they were back in the white room.

"When you were born, you were always destined to be a protector, Alexander," the Angel started as he sat on the arm of a chair in the middle of the room. "

"A Guardian is a full-blooded angel that is willing to guard any and everyone who can't protect themselves. You'll make people see reason and keep the peace. You'll end wars- just like the one that's brewing right now... Are you still with me?" The Angel asked when Alec just sat in silence, mouth opening and closing with all the information that was being told to him.

When Alec nodded, he continued. "You're a leader. People will listen to you and you will be able to control your own destiny. No one will tell you otherwise. The future rests in your hands. Understand?"

Alec nodded. "Uh- I think so."

The Angel smiled. "Good," he said, then continued. "You'll have special abilities. You'll have magic, when you need help to fight or when you need to heal someone. You'll have wings-"

"Wings?" Alec asked. "Like yours?"

"Of course. How else do you expect to fly?" The Angel teased.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Of course," he mumbled.

The Angel smiled at him again, but then the smile was gone as quickly as it came. "This will also make you immortal."

That caused Alec to snap his head up. "Immortal?"

The Angel nodded. "Yes."

Alec went quiet.

"It's a big deal. You'll have to watch people you love leave you," The Angel began, as he got up and moved toward Alec. "Would you be able to do that? Watch them age and die, while you continue to live?"

"I-," Alec started but stopped. His chest started to tighten and he was having a hard time to breathe.

"What's happening?" The Angel sighed. "Your heart is giving out. You're dying."

Alec grabbed his chest and his lungs refused to take air in.

"I know it's a lot to take in but you have a choice to make. I'm sorry you don't have much time to choose," Angel regrettably said. "You can go back and be the person you were born to be. Be the protector you are. Or you can decline and come with me."

"I don't know what to do," Alec said softly.

"I know," the Angel replied. "It's a tough choice."

Alec thought it over. Could he really do this? Technically holding people's lives in his hands. Become immortal. Watch his loved ones die?

He could faintly hear Magnus pleading to him to come back. He could hear his siblings crying matching what Magnus was saying.

With that, something seemed to click in his mind. He had to go back. He had to watch out for Isabelle, for Jace, even the annoying red head. He had to protect them. He has to go back for all of them. Back for Magnus.

"I want to go back." Alec told the Angel, making his choice.

The Angel smiled, already knowing what he was going to choose.

The Angel nodded. "Okay."

"How do I get back?" Alec asked, standing from his seat.

The Angel's smile turned into a grin. "I'll send you back. Before you go..., in the Institute's library there's a book that'll help you. It will give you more information you need to know to become the leader that you are. You'll know where to find it. It'll call out to you."

With that, the Angel held his hand up and a white glow formed around Alec."This might hurt." With that as a warning, he slammed his hand against Alec's chest and it shocked Alec.

"Ow," Alec said, raising his hand in defense.

The Angel continued to smile and slammed his hand down again. That caused Alec's vision to go black and lose conscious. The last thought on his mind was that he didn't know what the Angel's name was.

* * *

*Magnus*

Magnus still had Alec clutched to his chest. He hummed a song as he held on.

He was brought back to the present as he heard someone gasp. He was about to ask what was wrong, but he noticed the light surrounding Alec.

He gently laid Alec back down and was immediately pulled away from Cat and Ragnor.

"What's going on?" Catarina asked.

Magnus just shook his head.

The light got brighter causing everyone to cover their eyes. The brightness was gone quickly, and when everyone looked up, they saw Alec floating in the air. A light glow coming from behind him.

Magnus stepped forward when Alec's eyes opened and he let out a gasp, but Cat held him back.

They watched as Alec's body started to move in mid-air.

Alec threw his head back and let out a pained scream.

Magnus struggled against Ragnor and Cat. "Let me go! I need to help him."

Then everyone gasped in surprise as wings appeared. Blood dripped as the wings ripped through Alec's back.

Ragnor and Catarina let Magnus go as the wind died down. Magnus stepped closer to Alec who was still in mid-air but was slowly being put down, and the wings went back into Alec's back.

As Alec's feet hit the ground he looked up.

"Magnus?" Alec whispered, before fainting.

Magnus and a few others rushed to Alec.

"Alexander, darling," Magnus, gently said as he pushed Alec's hair away from his face.

"Look," Isabelle said as she pointed to a new rune on her brother's chest. "I've seen this before."

Magnus looked down. The rune indeed looked familiar. He's seen it before. A very long time ago.

Jace whispered. "I know what it is."

Magnus looked over at the blonde as he stared at his brother.

"It's the Guardian rune."

Izzy gasped and Magnus looked down at Alec.

"What's-" someone started to ask but was cut off by a groan by Alec.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked. Alec groaned and opened his eyes. Something Magnus thought he would never see again. Tears clouded his vision as his angel smiled.

"Magnus."

 ***Thanks for reading. This actually opens up for another story I had in mind. If people like it, i'll continue it:)**

 **Mistakes are there. Too tired to fix anything. Review?**


End file.
